11:22
by Merith
Summary: Heero has thoughts he puts to action.


Title: 11:22

Pairing: Heero/Duo

Warnings: BL, sexual content – double masturbation, voyeurism (of a sort), pure smut for the sake of smut

* * *

As soon as the meeting adjourned, Heero was up and out the door. Instead of the new system architecture plans on his mind, it had room only for the way a certain fellow Preventer filled out his uniform. The way his co-worker and sometimes partner moved his mouth, the way his lips shaped words, and uttered them in tones that vibrated and teased along Heero's spine. 

The scheduled hour meeting ran long, and it was well after eleven. Heero couldn't get back to his office fast enough. With barely a glance in passing, he ignored all others in the hall, merely waved at a called greeting, and shut his door firmly when he arrived. His was a corner office, stuck down the farthest hallway, by the records room and LAN storage; his nearest neighbors were three empty offices to the left, and two storage closets to the right.

It was a relief to sit on his desk chair, to unfasten his belt and popped open the top button of his slacks. Unzipping his pants in slow motion, letting the jostling teeth bite slide over his erection, Heero let himself moan out loud. He peeled the fly open, pushing the flaps back and pulling his balls, still in briefs, out over the zipper's end. For a minute, he closed his eyes, picturing that mouth that haunted his nights; his fingernails scraped over the top of his encased cock, and he shivered, breath at a gasp.

The blinking message light on his phone set the beginning pace. Heero teased himself first through the thin fabric of his briefs, letting himself voice aloud his pleasure. It was near lunchtime, and no one would make their way down to his end of the hall. He worked his blunted nails down his cock, teasing his balls, and ran his fingertips over the top in a light feathery touch. His cock hardened more, jumped in his briefs and Heero moved his hand up to undo the last buttons of his shirt, pushing it aside and out of the way. His fingers teased his cock a little more, petting the head as it peeked out from the elastic band.

Pulling his cock free from his briefs, Heero fisted his hand around its shaft and squeezed. His butt tightened and rose a half inch off his chair. He gave his cock a shallow, experimental stroke, lowering his ass back to his seat and letting his eyes close; his mouth opened, and he sucked in a deep breath. His hand started slow, delicious pressure sliding up and squeezing the bulbous head, a stuttering exhale on the downward stroke.

His mind supplied snapshots of uniformed backside walking in front of him, climbing the roof access ladder, bending over in the records room for an obscure file Heero knew was there. Not surprised the slide show changed, giving him views from memory of a bare chest and muscle-defined arms – at the beach, playing basketball, lifting weights, and the one that revealed it all – in the shower at the gym.

Heero moan in shuddering ecstasy, his hand clamping tight over his cock, keeping it from coming too soon.

But, it was the mouth that drew him. A mouth he hadn't kissed and imagined daily what that experience would be like. A mouth wide and full, opening just enough to slide over his dick and suck it down. Heero's hand firmed its grip; sped its pace. The mouth that said his name in low toned richness – at once amused and teasing. The mouth was repeating his name, and Heero gasped out the mouth's owner's name.

At the sound of his door closing, Heero's eyes flashed opened and his hand yanked his shirt over his exposed parts. His eyes widened and his mouth worked in unuttered shock.

"I did knock, called your name a couple of times," Duo was saying, rounding his desk and pulling up a chair. His tongue licked at his lower lip and his eyes dropped from Heero's face to his half-covered crotch. "Don't let me stop you." He raised his eyes to meet Heero's, his eyebrows flagged.

"Duo," Heero croaked. But his eyes dropped to where Duo's hand rested, and his breath caught; Duo had an erection, one that strained against his pants. His hand shifted his shirt out of his way, and he mimicked Duo's actions, palm grinding down his cock and fingers squeezing his balls. "Show me," he commanded, not looking up but watched as Duo unfastened his pants, pulled out his erection and began to stroke it in lazy movements.

"You do this often?" Duo asked in a breathy fashion.

Not moving his eyes from watching Duo stroking his cock, Heero shook his head. "No," he pushed out. But nothing else was asked, and Heero only listened to the sound of Duo breathing, catchy and harsh, and the sound of Duo's hand moving over his cock. Heero felt the moan rise, and let it loose. Duo's cock jumped and Heero smiled. He added a little gasping cry and was rewarded with Duo's moan.

"Fuck…" Duo whispered. And Heero's eyes flicked upward. Duo watched him jerking off, his tongue tucked in the corner of his mouth, his eyes half lidded and darkened to a deep blue.

Heero gasped and held his breath; he was coming, his hand stopped its motion; his butt rose off his seat, thrusting in the air; his thighs trembled and his abdomen quivered with his release.

"Beautiful," Duo more sighed than said. But Heero's eyes were closed, and he fought to catch his breath.

The pounding of his heart, the sound of his breathing being matched by another pushed all other sounds away. Heero opened his eyes and watched Duo slump back in his chair, come dripping from his cock and over his fingers. Duo's eyes opened, caught Heero watching him, and gave a slow smile.

Heero's eyes swept downward, and he raised an eyebrow before looking back up. With one hand still holding his cock, Heero reached across his desk for the tissue box, pulling a couple free. He tossed the box in Duo's direction, and mopped about his cock and hand. He had his shirt buttoned, and tucked, was pulling his fly together when Duo stood. Heero looked up, his lips quirked upward.

"What did you want to see me about?" He zipped up his pants, watching Duo watch his actions.

Duo licked his bottom lip again. "Oh yeah." His eyes raised to meet Heero's and he grinned. "Lunch?" Heero nodded slowly and Duo's grin grew. "I have this sudden craving for a Tia Luicenia sausage sandwich."

* * *

enjoy! 


End file.
